


The Cloud of Unknowing

by bourgeoisCest



Category: Les Twins
Genre: Bromance, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Sibling Love, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourgeoisCest/pseuds/bourgeoisCest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello readers. I wanted to say another little thank you to those of you who have been waiting. I know I'm very untimely about my posting.</p><p>I've gotten requests for more...platonic stories. I think I wanted to get a feel for writing the twins before I approached something a little more sentimental. Any who enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello readers. I wanted to say another little thank you to those of you who have been waiting. I know I'm very untimely about my posting.

I've gotten requests for more...platonic stories. I think I wanted to get a feel for writing the twins before I approached something a little more sentimental. Any who. Sorry this is short

\-----------------------------------------------------

The city scape is barren of green, winter clinging to the air. A strong wind blows against Laurent's back pushing him down the slopped sidewalk. His dark hair is disheveled by it but he couldn't care less. The walk from school is one that's become automatic, his legs carrying him in long strides. His thumbs are curled under the straps of his bag, he's tense from the waist up and his mind is somewhere else. The emptiness on the pavement beside him is all too disruptive of his routine. Their routine. Never had he walked with such silence, it felt unusually long. Larry was always beside him, making some comment or another. But today, after packing up his things, he was met with a shifty look on his brothers face.

"Tell Ma I'll be home later" Larry had pulled him aside in the commons, muttering so that only he could hear. A nervous aura had surrounded him and Laurent was all too keen to it.

"Later? Where are you going?" An obvious shock to his tone, he cocked his head to the side a crease beginning to draw between his brows.

"I just want to hang out with some people"

"Who?" Larry is stammering from the third degree and he mirrors the look, bringing his fingers to touch the corner of his jaw as he speaks.

"You don't know them, go on without me"

Odd, it was all very odd. The way Larry had shooed him into the pavement towards home. Giving no indication of when he might be home. His vague answers. Laurent had half a mind to call him on it, ask him why exactly he was being so suspicious. But then there was a doubtful voice that said it was normal. This was just a part of life, since the separation Larry hadn't been the same.

Even having learned some independence from his time away from home, Laurent had come to miss his constant companion. But much of his child hood was filled with commentary on his and Larry's individuality. Of course as children the bond they shared was endearing, the way one would never go anywhere without the other. How one would cry and the next would follow for seemingly no reason. But as he grew up, it became clear that the amusement had turned to concern. Family members insisting that they must be free to be their own person. He couldn't bare another lecture on how their personalities were completely separate. Who were they really trying to convince?

But after the way Larry had spoken to him, he began to think it over. The distant look in his eyes, the way he spoke. Like his own brother was someone to keep secret, to hide things from. Maybe his twin had taken those lectures to heart. His frown deepened at that.

When he arrived home, no one was there to greet him. His mother and sisters worked late most days leaving the twins to their own devices. The sun was setting and in the cramped home little light made its way to the heart of the building. The silence is heavy. His shoulders slouch under the weight of his bag as he makes his way to the kitchen. He takes a slice of bread from a loaf and shoves half of it into his mouth solemnly. Simply wanting something in his stomach. He steps in front of the kitchen window that opens out into the alley way, contemplating the school work in his bag. It wasn't that he was a bad student, in fact he excelled in many of his classes especially French. He simply lacked the focus lately. Papers were boring and anything that bored Laurent won little of his attention, even if it did effect his grades. Mom will probably be upset by the report coming home soon. But he cares no more for the consequences of failing then he does for the taste of dry bread in his mouth.

He washes it down with a glass of water taking the cup with him to his and Larry's room. Like the rest of the home, it's tight living. He was surprised that they still managed to function in such a small space. Larry's bed is against the wall next to the window. He had to beg him to trade when Laurent had moved back home. He couldn't stand the way it rattled with the wind at night. His own bed is to the right, also against the wall, their combined mess strung all over the floor. Game cartridges are laying across the floor in semi neat lines from last night when they were playing video games. Laurent sets his bag on his bed and he takes his phone from his pocket to see the time. It's nearly six and he wonders if he should call Larry. The thought is foreign, deciding if he should ask what time he will be home. He'd always been allowed to call home in his time away and he was always eager to speak with his twin but now it seemed redundant. He had seen him just a few hours ago after all. He needs to respect that his brother is his own person after all. It's okay to be away from. In fact maybe its good.

The next few hours would be frittered away on the PlayStation he shared with Larry. He continues to ignore the books in his bag, going on as if he doesn't have an essay due on Wednesday. He's changed into some lounge wear. Baggy pants and an equally ill fitting shirt. His outfits usually consist of a couple layers. The shirt hiding a pair of tank tops and a long sleeve shirt. The collar of the first shirt is pulled over his mouth and he's biting it as he struggles to get through this stage of his game. He's been there for ages. The sun has already set, he doesn't take notice now however not until he hears his phone.

He pauses the game and gets up off the floor to reach for his other pants. After a moment he realizes it's not a text alert. Some one is calling him. Not texting? Laurent frowns trying to get the screen into focus and when he has the device clutched in his hand he sees the ID.

"Larry?" He sits back against the side of his bed, staring at the menu on his TV.

"Can you come pick me up?" There's something strange about the voice coming over the line. He sounds tense and the words are strung together weakly. It only stirs up Laurent's confusion. He looks at the time on his phone, it's almost ten.

"Uh... Yeah where are you?"

"Joshua's house"

Joshua? The kid whose always mugging him in chemistry class? Laurent can't contain the disbelieve in his voice. A coldness sweeps over him and he suddenly feels uneasy. Why would Larry have any thing to do with a douche like him.

"Josh? Since when do you hang out with Josh?"

"Just come and fucki'n get me!"

Laurent's frown hardens and he pulls the phone from his ear to keep the volume of Larry's shouting from hurting his ear. His twin had a nasty habit of being short with him and he snaps back.

"Don't yell at me or else find someone else to pick your ass up"

"No..! I'm sorry okay?" He ears Larry take a deep breath, it's heavy and he knows his brother is truly sorry. His emotions pouring over the phone. Even with how much he's holding back, Lau can still tell just from his voice that Larry his hugging his knees to his chest. He's outside and he's cold. "I didn't mean to, just come get me, please?"

"Okay I'll text you when I get there"

"Okay..." He doesn't miss the softness in Larry's tone, but he let's it be. The sooner he gets back here the better. Laurent hangs up and gets ready to leave. Even while he's got a chip on his shoulder from the way his brother so rudely spoke to him, he begins to realize there's a sense of urgency in his motions.


	2. Chapter 2

Initially when he had been invited to this party, he was given a head count of five maybe six people going. All of which he'd come to know. Now Larry, like any young, friendly, boy wanted to be liked by his peers. However, It had been a difficult year. With his brother home again, things at home became busier. His family worked to support twice the kids and teacher's spent more time calling them the wrong name then actually speaking to them. And when it came to the other students, his friends. Things where even more off. It seemed that in his absence, Laurent had learned some new tricks. He'd become graceful in his conversation, charismatic even. His smile could light up a room, he could make anyone laugh. Larry had always felt those were his talents, but hes drifting from conversations. Put in the shadow of his twin's new found radiance, Larry felt himself the lesser of the two. As if his presence was only a mimicry in the absence of his double. He had retracted from his usual friends, they went on as if nothing were different. Content to joke around with his brother. A hollowness had begun to grow within him.

Laurent himself was polite enough. Greeted him in the morning, invited him to play ball, video games, or other wise just screw around when they knew they had home work. The interactions were impersonal, he couldn't seem to get himself to come near Laurent. A side of him was too rooted in his bitterness. Wrath kept him at bay, too jealous of Laurent to meet the hand being offered to him.

And so Larry, eager to make friends where the conversation didn't always circle back to his twin, accepted the offer. He really hadn't known the kids for very long. Daniel was the one who had asked him to come, to which he quickly said yes. He wasn't even thinking about Laurent until he'd shown up to walk him home.

There were five of them packed into a car, Larry sitting against the window. He tried to keep track of where they were going, counting the blocks. But after a while, he forgot to stay aware. Getting snatched from his thoughts by Daniel in the drivers seat. "Larry your cool right? If we have a drink your cool" he's looking at Larry in the rear view mirror a knowing look on his features. He's vouching for him and Larry is quick to pick up on it.

"Yeah! No, I don't care at all" he says with a grin.

"Cool"

The house they arrive at is large, there's a few cars already in the driveway. When they get inside, he becomes aware that this isn't a small gathering. The place is packed. There's music blasting in the living room and underneath you can hear a completely different song coming from down stairs. He gulps, feeling a little over whelmed by the crowd. Thankfully they head to the kitchen where it's thinner. He's unbuttoning the top of his flannel, finding it a little hot. As he watches Daniel and the others make themselves at home, he's busy observing his surroundings. Most of the kids here don't go to their school, or they run in different circles then him and Daniel. They're dressed differently too. In fashions that are trending. Larry looks at himself, in his yellow flannel and feels awkward. Wishing he had worn something else.

"Hey Larry come here" he shuffles to the table where they're pouring drinks, he sees Daniel. A smile plastered on his face, a cup out stretched towards him. "Here, this is for you"

Larry eyes the cup, then the bottle in Daniel's other hand. It's vodka. "No, no thanks"

His friends don't let that slide, the cup is forced into his hands by a reassuring Daniel. "Come on just a little! You won't have any fun other wise" the smell of the alcohol is burning his nose and he gives an unconvinced smile.

"It smells fuckin nasty" he says with a chuckle, looking into the cup and swishing the crude mixture of soda and vodka.

"You won't even taste it after the first one, trust me" Daniel lifts his own glass with the rest of them. "Ready? Cheers" Larry gives in with a nod and raises his glass to knock them with his friends. He brings the rim to his mouth and swallows. As hard as he tries not to taste it, he still does and it's just as awful as he expected. It threatens to come up near the end but he pushes through until he can see his friends through the bottom if the glass. They're cheering and wooing and Larry smiles through the bitterness when he sets the glass on the table. He feels a warmness in his stomach and it's pleasant, distracting from the disgusting flavor. He feels fuzzy, Daniel's hand is on his shoulder and he leans into it. "Damn Larry! You didn't have to drink it all. You want another one?"

"Yeah one more" one more turns to two. Everything seems so much nicer, the music is so much easier on the ears. He finds himself dancing on the tiles, the warmness flowing through his body. He doesn't feel anxious or timid. He's happy and hardly pays attention to anything besides the music. The night goes into chaos. For a while he doesn't even realize his flannel is gone. He'd been dancing with few other people he didn't know. Daniel joined in and did some kind of two step that had Larry doubled over with laughter. Now he's in the bathroom looking at his reflection, not remembering how he had made it there.

He fixes his fro and pulls his tank top up to his chest to look himself over. For no reason in particular. Usually he'd feel pretty lousy about his figure. He's scrawny, from head to toe. He'd never leave the house in just this but now he's confidently Smiling ear to ear. He heads back out to the party. His grin just be contagious because it seems like everyone he passes wants to talk to him and he gladly obliges.

"Have you seen Daniel?"

"Who?"

"Daniel, He's my friend, he's got a stripped shirt and glasses"

"I think he's outside"

Larry nods and swerves towards the open patio door, a slight breeze coming from it. He can see Daniel standing against the railing with the rest of their group but he stays by the door, enjoying the music humming gently behind him. Until he here's his name. His gaze focuses in on where its coming from. It's a blond guy, he can only see the side of his face from here.

"Who, Larry?"

"Yeah that tall, fuck"

"why you hanging out with him now?"

Larry looks to Daniel, too interested in the conversation to feel guilty about eavesdropping. But someone else speaks up first.

"God, he's so annoying"

Daniel groans in agreement and looks back at the blond stranger. "He keeps following us around at school right? So we thought it would be fun to get him trashed"

"Yeah but now he's just twice as obnoxious."

Larry feels hot, he strides over to them, unsure of who to be angry at. "What you say? Who annoying?" He begins, his voice sounding foreign in his own ears. Daniel is smiling at him like a dumb ass and he's stricken with the urge to punch him.

"Hey Larry!" He's drunk too and seems unaware of the other's anger.

"Shut up! You're out here talking about me!" He shoves Daniel against the railing to which he doesn't seem to react with anything other then that idiotic grin. The people around him do however and the blond guy comes between them.

"Hey Stretch. Take it down a notch or you can fuckin' leave"

"Shut your mouth, I wasn't talking to you" he spits back, not backing off from him. Blondie doesn't seem to appreciate that and Larry can't help smirking cockily when he grabs him by his flimsy tank top pulling him away from the railing.

"What did you say?"

Larry snickers, his amusement a confusing element to the way he's grabbing onto this guy. Trying to untangle the hand in his shirt. His lean muscles tensing with the force. "I said, shut your fuckin' mouth, bitch before I punch it"

"Really? Do it, do something and see what happens" the blond says calmly. He can hear Daniel and the rest of the kids yelling but he can't decipher what they're saying. His blood is boiling and he's already shoving his elbow into the others face without any further encouragement. Everything moves in a blur until pain is shooting up his shoulder. He cries out shortly before something makes hard contact with his face. Everything goes black, his right ear is ringing. It seems like ten minutes before the night sky comes into focus, stars dancing in his eyes. The pain is dull, hardly there. He's more concerned as to why he's on the ground. Someone's calling his name.

He struggles to get onto his knees, but once he's there, he feels someone pulling him to his feet. Dragging him into the house, through the living room. His body feels light and he begins to wonder if there's more then one person dragging him but before he has time to struggle he's out on the sidewalk. Larry blinks trying to focus on the darkness of the night and he sees the outline of someone whose yelling at him. "I knew we shouldn't have invited him"

"Daniel what the fuck?" He huffs rubbing his head as he gets to his feet.

"Don't 'what the fuck' me. You did this to yourself."

Larry can hardly believe what he's hearing. His face his of utter shock. "Me? You're the one talking shit. You two faced piece..."

"Well maybe it's time you hear the truth, your nothing. You were always nothing. You're embarrassing all of us tonight. So get the fuck on home, Hood!"

Larry takes one more good look at their sour faces before turning his back and heading up the sidewalk. He doesn't know where he's going. He's cold and his vision blurs with tears. His chest is suddenly in knots as he realizes what just happened. He pauses once he's a good way up the block and pulls out his phone. He calls the only person he can think of and holds the phone to his ear shivering as he takes a seat on the curb. Tugging his legs to his knees. He picks up after just a few rings. That familiar voice coming over in the static of the call.

"Larry?"

"Can you come pick me up?"


	3. Chapter 3

Laurent has the phone to his ear, his other hand on the steering wheel. He has the heater cranked up to keep the cold from seeping into the car. Larry hasn't answered either of his texts and he decided it was safer to just call while he's driving. The houses on this block are all dark save for one. He could only assume that was the address Larry had sent. But as he creeps up on the house, he doesn't see his twin. There's a few kids on the porch smoking and he scans the yard finding it disturbed by garbage. But still there's no one else. He hopes Larry isn't inside. The last thing he wants to do is get down and look through some damn house party for his brother. The phone goes straight to voicemail, Larry's phone must be dead. He might have to get down at this rate.

The front of the house is blocked with cars so he drives up the road, looking for some where to park. Laurent narrows his eyes on the sidewalk, it's lit unusually well. At least compared to their neighborhood. How had his brother ended up here? That name was still ringing in his ears. Josh, he would never have anything to do with them, he was sure of it. The tone in Larry's call wasn't reassuring. He shouldn't have let him go on his own.

He pulls up into an empty spot, dropping his phone in the cup holder. Its useless at this point. He'll just have to find his him the old fashion way. His jacket is zipped up to the neck and he pulls the hood close to his neck before stepping out of the car. It's gotten even colder, his breath comes out in thick clouds. If Larry is outside he can't imagine it's for any good reason. The worry is growing, his stomach is doing flips. All he can hope is that he's somewhere close by.

Laurent steps around the car and only upon doing so does he look further up the sidewalk. There, huddled in the shadow of the street light, was his brother. He runs himself into the front of the car as he makes a bee line for him. He barely has time to be relieved before he's submerged in another pit of anxiousness.

"Larry!"

He doesn't answer. As he gets closer he can see a gash on his cheek and he drops down to him trying to make sure its not a trick of the darkness. His brother, shivering and bruised still hasn't looked at him. It's got his heart racing with panic. "Larry what happened? Where's your jacket?"

"Just take me home..." Larry stands up and sways, his voice rasped.

"Did some one hit you?" Laurent isn't about to let him off so easily. If someone had done wrong by his twin he wants to know who it is. He looks terrible, the mark on his face looks worse when he lifts his head. His eyes are glazed and he looks like he's been crying. Get him warmed up, that seems like the easiest problem to solve so he unzips his jacket and pulls it off. He doesn't take his eyes off Larry whose still mostly unresponsive aside from a scoff and a frown.

"Here take this" he reaches over to pull the jacket around Larry helping him pull the sleeves on. Laurent's brow is set in a permanently concerned expression. "What happened?" He asks again, his eyes searching for any sign that Larry is listening. But he says nothing, only adjusts the coat and stares across the street. Acting as if he's got no business knowing what Larry does. Is that what he is to his brother? A fucking cab he can call?

"Larry will you answer me?" He says lowly, reaching up to pull the matted hairs from the blood on Larry's cheek. The blood is drying, he can feel it briefly before Larry is pushing his arm away. The force behind it unnecessarily rough.

"Will you stop it! Get off me!" He's slurring. Laurent lowers his hand only just realizing the smell of alcohol.

"I'm just trying to help you"

"Asking me all kinds of stupid questions isn't helping me, Laurent!" He hisses out the name, taking a step around him towards the car. He's looking at Laurent now but his eyes are dark, empty.

"Stop talking to me like that!" Laurent retorts following him towards the car, he isn't going to let him get away on that note. "I'm not one of your stupid friends you can just jerk around."

"Unlock the car" Larry is pulling on the handle repeatedly, showing his impatience.

"Tell me what happened" Laurent is done walking on eggshells. "Tell me right now! You think I'm gonna take you home like this? So you can act like an ass there?" He's trying hard to contain his anger, he knows its partly not Larry's fault that he's acting this way. But he also knows Larry and he knows he's trying to shut him out. He's still pulling on the car handle. The moon light framing his shoulders and hair.

"I got in a fight"

"Why?"

"Daniel.."

Laurent steps over to him, willing to take another jab from Larry so he can try and look him in the face. "I thought you guys were friends."

"Yeah we are but..." Larry's breaking, he stops pulling on the door handle and leans on the car. His shoulders shaking. "They said I embarrassed them.." He's crying, Laurent doesn't even think about what he's doing. He wraps his arms around Larry pulling him off the car and towards himself. He looks so fragile. His hands curled up in front of his face as he sobs. It doesn't matter whose done this. All he wants to do is protect Larry.

"Hey hey hey...its okay Larry"

"No its not! No one likes me!"

He sighs rubbing his twin's back. "Why because Daniel doesn't like you? So what" if he's being honest, he isn't sure what to say to his brother. It's been too long since he'd held him, and after all that's happened. It's not as simple as it was when they were kids, he can't just wipe away Larry's tears, hand him the ball and pick up where the game left off, before he'd punted his brother in the face.

"I don't have any friends..." Larry mumbles into his shirt, sounding rather pitiful. His tears soaking into his shirt.

"Yes you do."

"Who? They all hate me now"

"I'm your friend"

"You don't count"

"Larry..." He speaks gently, pulling back to grip his chin. His skin is soft. "You're my twin" the younger one looks less then moved and he sniffs letting himself lean on his brother.

"So..."

"So fuck those guys. People are gonna come and go. But I'm part of you and your a part of me. Your stuck with me. I came here because you needed me right?"

"Yeah.."

Laurent smiles and continues where he left off, pulling the hair from his twins blood. "People who care about you don't let you sit out on the sidewalk." Larry's looking up at him willingly now. His crying ceased. He always did like for Laurent to play with his hair. It settles the two of them. "I'm here for you no matter what. I was here at the start and I'm not going anywhere. Not without you"

"Not just because you feel bad for me..."

"No, because we belong together" Laurent pauses. Maybe that was a little too much. To insinuate that they have to stay together like it isn't a choice. Even though in his own feelings, he knows he wouldn't have it any other way. They have their whole lives to figure out their individuality. That doesn't mean Larry isn't going to need him now, right? Being different doesn't mean they have to grow apart. But Larry is content to take that answer and to hug his brother back. Taking a shaky breath.

Larry is quiet on the ride home. Every time he looks away from the road he looks asleep. He'll ask if he's sleep, Larry will hum signifying that he's awake. But he's silent other wise, letting Laurent rub his arm.

They have to be quiet when they get home. The last thing they wanted was to wake up their family after having worked all day to provide for them. He helps Larry upstairs and into the bathroom to get cleaned up. He shuts the door behind them, the warm florescent light beating down on Larry. His bruised face scrunching in discomfort. He's seated on the toilet lid with his head tilted back so Laurent can clean the blood. Wincing even with how gentle he's being.

"What are you gonna tell Ma?" He whispers, dabbing around the outer corner of Larry's eye whose staring right at him.

"Dunno..."

"We'll worry about it later" he decides as he finishes removing the blood and sets the washcloth on the faucet. " do you wanna get in the shower?" The neck of Larry's tank top is stretched out of shape and he can see purple marks forming on his upper arms. He can't help looking at them while the other is standing up to take it off. A silent yes. He turns to leave, hoping his brother is coherent enough to take care of himself.

"Where you going?" He perks up and whips his head around to look at Larry whose got his shirt around his elbows.

"To bed?" He thought it was pretty clear that he should leave. He waits for Larry so acknowledge that, to say something like 'oh of course'. Or smile to reduce the awkwardness of the situation and then let him leave. But he doesn't. He's just blinking at him, his mouth open. His eyes dart to the ground just so, and Laurent knows it was for him to see. "I'll stay if you want me to... is that what you want?"

Larry smiles and that's all he needs.

His brother's back is different from the last time he saw it. There's a scrape across his shoulder blade. He can hear the water splashing on Larry's chest and running down his body to the metal tub. The white paint worn out under their feet revealing the raw surface. Laurent runs his hand over the abrasion, the skin around them is red and he knows Larry will feel it. He hisses but allows Laurent to run his fingers over him, Torn by the contact because of the pain it causes. But he's glad he doesn't have to say anything.

The hand moves along his ribs, petting gently. Larry wants to cry and he cant decide what for. Maybe because he missed having Laurent at his back, looking upon him and loving him unconditionally. He reaches behind and takes his twin's hand pulling it around himself.

He takes the hint without a bit of hesitance, wrapping his arms around his Larry, feeling the hot water running over his arms now. Even after so long they fit together like this perfectly. His cheek against the back of Larry's neck.

"Do you wish you'd stayed in Guadeloupe?"

"Of course not.."

"But you always talked about how beautiful it was.."

Laurent lifts his head, and nudges his cheek to make him look at him. Or as best he can from behind. "Yeah but I missed our family here..and you. I missed you so much" he kisses Larry's cheek, noting how he smells the same as he always did. He closes his eyes, letting the water spray them.

"I missed you too"

He gives Larry's ear another kiss, and he can hear him smiling.

After drying, they creep into their room. Careful of the old floorboards. He gives Larry a long sleeve shirt and sweats. It's cold in their room, probably because of that rusted window, keeping Larry's bed perfectly chilled. "You wanna sleep with me Larry?"

He nods and climbs onto his brothers bed, laying with his back to the wall. Laurent turns off the light and crawls in next to him pulling the blanket to his chin. His brothers eyes are already closed and he watches him for a moment before running his fingers over Larry's edges.

"You asleep?"

"No"

"I wanna tell you something"

Larry sighs trying to clutch to his drowsiness. But as long as those fingers are in his hair, moving so gently, he'll listen. "What"

His brother shifts closer putting his head on Larry's pillow. He's whispering. "You're my best friend... I'll be here even if you don't want me." He chuckles, watching his fingers run along the back of Larry's ear.

"I do want you" he answers, tucking his head under his twins chin. He feels absolutely cozy, his breathe coming slowly. The sliver of vodka in his system lulling him to sleep. The feeling of Laurent stroking his hair is heavenly.

"When we go back to school, I'm going to stick with you. I don't care what people say. We had our time apart already... I'll stick with you and everything else will fall into place"

"Okay" he's barely awake, but Laurent knows he understands. He looks up at the posters on his wall, letting Larry cuddle up against his side. He feels warm, the physical touch has him falling asleep faster then he has in months.

Monday rolls around and like he promised, Laurent hasn't left Larry's side. Daniel passes them in the hall, they make eye contact but it's like they're strangers. Part of him wants to stop and confront him. But his twins hand is on his, pulling him towards class. He looks up to see Laurent's determined expression. That's how it was supposed to be. One keeping the other out of trouble. Isn't that what he had wanted? Someone to share his life with. It shouldn't make a difference that it's his twin. After all how could he expect someone to catch up on what they already had. He squeezes Laurent's hand. Letting him take them to where they needed to be.

\---------------------------------

Idk how to end stuff. Thanks for reading. ✌


End file.
